


Pink Perfect

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: The perfect present...





	Pink Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pink Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075709) by [gregknowshisshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit). 



 


End file.
